The Wolf Within
by Taske
Summary: Can young Dewpelt, a 11 year old girl rased by wolves, come to know and master her wild magic? After loseing her mother then her adoptive parents, Graypaw and Silver, can she exscape her pain and the beta wolf, now alpha of her old pack,Gadget.
1. Exiled

**Exiled**

**I do not own the charters, but the ones I make up.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Now before hand, I am bad at spelling but not as bad as I used to be when I did Forbidden Love**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

I ran as fast as I could. Behind me I heard dogs, they bayed to have my neck. My heart beat like it was about to come out of my chest. The dogs are getting closer and closer, I wave through trees but they still are gaining ground on me.

Why me, why is it always me! First I lose my mother then I get hounded by hunters who has nothing else to do but hunt a lone girl. I start to trip over myself, I couldn't help it my vision was gettin' all blurred and I couldn't see the roots out of the ground. I fall, rapping my paw around my hind leg. WHY ME!!!!

In the distance I heard howling, Graypaw! Next I hear growling right in front of me, Silver!!! I couldn't hold them back, I was so relived, tears formed at the edge of my eye. My pack had finally found my. Graypaw jumped, landing behind me putting himself between me and the hounds. He was a old wolf with a gray pelt, his left front paw was a gray so dark that at a distance you would call it black. In a flash next to him was a light gray she-wolf, his mate, her silvery pelt shown in the light that made its way through the forest.

As the hound neared us my Parent growled, they would not let nothing happen to me after they promised my dead mother. I rose to my hind paw, the only one in the pack that could other then my mother.

"Run, Jade," Silver yelled behind her back.

"B-but!"

"GO NOW!" Graypaw didn't have to tell me twice, if I disobeyed the Alpha I would have my hide torn of my back. I turned and ran, as I neared the edge of the forest I heard the boom stick. I started to cry, I lost my mother not a week ago and now I lost my pack. What should I do!? Now that Graypaw is most likely gone, the pack wont take me in, HE was the one who promised my mother that he would look out for me when she died, the others where ageist it, they wanted nothing to do with the two leggers.

I tuned, and as I tuck my first step on my own, I heard Gadget, the beta, howl "GET HER SHE KILLED THE ALPHAS!"

I ran, my heir less pelt frozen from the autumn air, I wish I was in the packs cave next to Graypaw, Silver, and Blacktail, Graypaw's son.

I don't remember much of that first night but I do know that I some how found my was to a small lodge and made my way into the two laggers cave and fell a pone the floor next to the glowing flam. Wanting so much to have Graypaw and my mother next to me.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Well I know it has nothing to do with Totall, YET! I am getting to it, this is only to tell you about Jade/what ever I name her later in the story and how she becam on her own.**


	2. Teachers

**Teachers**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Note: I have changed Jades wolf name to Dewpelt to sound more wolf like.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Note: wolf ears are how wolves measure themselves, adult wolves are about 8 wolf ears

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Are you positive?" A deep male voice asked. At that time I could not understand it too well but from what little my mother taught me of her native speech, I could some what make out what the dream man said.

"Yes, I see it in her," a light womans dream voice replied. Who where they? "She's even has it organized, wall a lot more organized then most girls her age. If she could get some training on her magic she could be a powerful Wild Mage."

"Why do you think shes out here? She has no clothing on and shes covered in mud like she lived out in a forest." The mans voice sounded worried.

"Look she seems like waking up."

This isn't a dream! I look at the man and woman as I jumped into the corner barring my fangs with a small growl at the back of my throat. On the ground where I slept was a small sheet of cloth that smelled like sheep, a meal I would have. I studied the woman, keeping the man at the corner of my eye, she was fairly young, about two of three. She had a curly brown pelt that was held with twoleggers pens. She had full lips and a stubborn chin, just like my mother. Her eyes where a deep brown.

I changed my focus to the man after I was satisfied that I have never know this twolegger before in my life, even though she did smell like the woods. Like the woman I knew right off that I did not know him, but unlike her he did not smell like the woods, but what confused me was that he smalled like the woman but not like the woods the woman smells like, even now its hard to explain, I cannot put my paw on it but he smells and don't smell like her.

His pelt was black held back with a twolegger pelt band, it shined like he just tuck a bath. He was tall even for a twolegger, a lot taller then the womans 17 wolf ears I would guess around 24 or 25 wolf ears. He had a sharp look on his face like he didn't miss anything.

I still studied the man when the woman said, "now calm down, we don't want to hurt you."

"GRRRRRR," I growled louder. "What dose a twolegger want with me!"

The man looked confused, "what did she say, Daine"

The woman the man called Daine looked just as confused, "She said 'what dose a twolegger want with me'. But the weird thing is she said it in wolf."

"In wolf? People with Wild Magic don't always talk to the animals that they are connected to let alone talk in that language. Now how much Wild Magic did you say she had?"

"I didn't, as I said, Numair she has it organized so I'm not surprised that I can't tell how much she has, it may well be as much as mine for all I know."

The man named Numair, looked thoughtful, "can you talk back?"

"I can understand you well enough with out her talking in wolf!" I snapped showing my fangs.

"I can already tell I upset her," Numair shrugged with a grin.

"Well if you can understand us tell us your name and age."

"Heh, Okay," still growling. "I am Dewpelt of the Blackpaw pack, I am 1 year old."

"lets see......hummm, hay Numair how much is 1 year in dog?"

"In the teens, love. What she say?"

"She said she is called Dewpelt.....don't know how she came along that name, and she is 1 most likely in dog years."

"GRRRRR, I am proud of my name! It came from when I was a pup and always ran out in the morning air and came home with dew on my pelt!"

Daine starts to chuckle, "now thats how you come by a name! But we cant go around calling you Dewpelt in Courus, or leave you here, you are much to young for that!"

"GRRRRRR, I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!"

"Now now, youngster, don't raise your growls at us, I will turn you into a frog if you do again." Numair look about ready to do it too. I shout my muzzle, not wanting to be a frog for the rest of my life.

"Numair, love, go outside for a bit. We need to get Dew into some clothing," She told him smiling with mischief in her eyes.

"You act like I wasn't the one who found her all curled up in front of our fire last night," he said but nether the less he did leave the twoleggers cave.

"Now dew, tell me how you grew up, woman to woman." I didn't want to tell her but I was afraid that the alpha like Numair WOULD turn me into a frog.

So I told her my story, I told her that as far as I could remember I was with my mother and Graypaws pack The Blackpaws, which I found out Daine knew and spoke to a while back ago.

"I went to all the wolf packs I could to tell them to stay off sheep,cow, and horses. That saved many packs around big cities. But when I meet Graypaw you wasn't there. Why?"

"I......don't know." I truly didn't, did my mother hide me? If she did, why?"

"Well now that I know where you came from, lets wash you up and get some clothing on you." Daine pulled a basin close to me a pored water into it. "Hop in!" I looked at the water, even when I was with my mother I hated bathes, they made my skin itchy. I stared at it wishing Numair wasn't so alphaish or I would have argued. I got in. Daine put the smelly cleaner that I smelled on her and rubbed it in my pelt, she did that three times before she was satisfied that my pelt was clean. Next she started to rub some of the plants my mother used to clean me when she was alive. I felt a little better about taking a bath since it brought me closer to my mothers memory.

After the bath Daine gave me some twolegger clothing. She showed me how to put them on a take them off, now that I think on it my mother had clothes, and I did too up in till she passed and she didn't force to have them on, I just never understood why I had to where clothes and non of my friends in the litter of pups silver had to, so why did I? Now I do, they kept your pelt clean at lest from the forest dirt for a short time.

"Now that I know where you came from, tell me, how do you know wolf?"

"Know what?"

"Ummmm, Packsister?" Daine yipped in Packsister. I couldn't believe it, SHE could speak Packsister!

"You know, Packsister? The way of the howl and yip?" She looked at me knowing I'd shown the shock on my muzzle, I quickly coved that.

"Yes I know what Packsister is. The question is how can YOU speak it? Your a twolegger!"

"I can speak many speech of animals. But thats beside the point, young one. I wanna know how you know it."

"I am a Packsister, THATS why!"

"Yes yes, I expected that, I see your mother never told you what you are, or what you have that most likely she had......" She stopped, like she just though of something new. "Or what she was in charge of."

"What do you mean!!!" I growled at the top of my voice. A flash of black rapped around me. Red Sparks shot from my pelt. "GRRRRRRRR," I growled as I fought at my holds

"The gift!?" Daine looked shaken. "She has The Gift as well! Why didn't you see it, Numair?"

"Well you said that she has a lot of Wild Magic, that could have hid it from my eyes. Now, youngster, WHAT I SAY, about growling?" His voice was stern and to much like Graypaw my muzzle dropped. "Now that we understand, apologize."

"I'm sorry I growled at you alpha." If I had a tail it would be between my legs.

"Alpha......"

"Alpha? What do you mean, love?"

"Well she called us Alpha, the leader of a wolf pack.... What are we going to do with her! I fear she will not want to leave us now! And she needs proper training at a proper school! We cant train her! I would like to.........but." Her eyes where sad and confused like she was torn between two things, I wounder what.

"Who better to teach her Wild Magic then the greatest wild mage herself?" Numair said cheerfully. "And I can teach her about her Gift."


End file.
